flow
by niigoki
Summary: It was like a jungle river. It just flowed naturally, with nothing in its way capable of stopping its course, and it just grew larger and faster and better everyday and Kumiko was overwhelmed with it all.


It was like a jungle river. It just flowed naturally, with nothing in its way capable of stopping its course, and it just grew larger and faster and better everyday and Kumiko was overwhelmed with it all. She didn't believe in stuff like that, stuff like destiny or soulmates or the red string of fate, but it was hard to remain a skeptic when Reina was around.

Kumiko spent a good amount of time thinking about it, honestly. She thought about the course of her life up to the point where she had seen Reina cry in frustration over the competition months ago and realized that she couldn't remember it – what was her life like before Reina? What was she doing in the band, why did she even want to play in the competition in the first place? Kumiko remembered not really caring when they didn't win; it was a waste of time trying to work hard for something she knew t was impossible.

And all of a sudden she was on the top of a cliff, watching as the black-haired girl shined brighter than all the lights in the _world_ and Kumiko couldn't stop staring with her mouth open. It was like a rock had hit her soul and shattered her entire being, just to rebuild it entirely new.

 _Reina._

The name also flowed miraculously well in her tongue, as if it belonged there more than anything she'd ever said.

* * *

"You get it, right? That kind of crazy feeling." Was what Reina had said at that crucial moment, and although Kumiko didn't quite understand what she meant at first, she gradually came to feel it, the more time she spent with the girl. It was the feeling of aiming high, of wanting to become special, better than anyone. Kumiko admitted, she never had the energy and patience to work towards a goal that big, but seeing the glow and pure _strength_ that emanated from Reina's whole being she realized that's what it meant to be beautiful. To be special.

"I understand why you cried that day," They were alone in the roof after practice one day, just staring at the people leaving school like they did sometimes, and Kumiko just blurted it out. Reina just hmm'd, waiting for her partner to continue. "Back then I honestly didn't understand. No… That's not exactly it. I just didn't care."

"About band?"

"About anything now that I think about it." She turned her head to stare at Reina. She always felt like she needed to look at her whenever she was about to say something life-changing; Reina gave her strength like that. "But now I do. I care about band, about music, about the people around me." She stopped as Reina stared back. "About you."

"Is this a confession of love?"

Kumiko smiled a very sincere smile. "It is. I've been thinking about how to do it since yours was so great."

Reina didn't retort and shifted her gaze to the people beneath her again. Kumiko did the same, not exactly waiting for an answer. It was like that, their relationship – like the natural flow of time.

"What we have is special. You feel that as well, right?" Reina finally broke the silence.

"Yes." Kumiko knew; it didn't have an explanation, they just _were_ special. And not the kind of special Reina wanted to be on her own, what they had together was completely different.

"Like a duet," Reina mumbled, as if reading Kumiko's thoughts. This set the brunette's heart on fire. Reina always knew what to say at the right time, bringing words and naming feelings she couldn't. "No. Like a two-people solo."

"I like duets better, I think."

Reina smiled and without a word held Kumiko's hand. They stayed like this for a while, until the sun almost set completely, then decided to leave.

* * *

After wiping away their tears of joy and calming down, Reina and Kumiko walked together behind everyone. The gold medal still seemed like a dream, but Kumiko knew it was real because Reina was with her and they were side by side and everything just seemed _right_ in the world. She wanted to hug the girl, or hold hands, pretty much do anything to feel her touch, but there were people in the corridor also walking towards the building's exit and Kumiko had to restrain herself.

Luckily for her, Reina could pretty much read her thoughts at this point.

"Come." Kumiko felt her hand being pulled to a hidden spot in the corridor, her legs giving away and following Reina wherever. They stopped after making sure no one could see them anymore and Reina's face just burst into a smile.

"I still can't believe it." Kumiko said, laughing a little.

"What do you mean? You still didn't think we'd get gold? After all we've been through, all we talked about?" Reina's voice hinted some sort of betrayal, but Kumiko just smiled even more.

"No, I mean I still can't believe you have to pull me all the way over here to allow yourself to smile."

This caught Reina off guard and she blushed, looking away. "Terrible."

"You're one to talk," And because Kumiko was still happy and full of adrenaline, she pulled Reina in an embrace, holding her tightly and _god_ , she never wanted to let this girl go. Reina's arms encircled her back and she buried her face on the crook of Kumiko's neck.

"We did it." She mumbled.

"Yes."

"You were amazing."

"You were the one with the solo."

"No," Reina pulled back and stared at Kumiko dead in the eyes. "You were _amazing_. You believed in the band. You believed in _yourself_."

Kumiko's mouth hung open. No one in the world could make her feel so giddy and warm and anxious and in love—

Oh.

"Oh." She said it out loud. Reina cocked her head to the side.

"Kumiko?"

"I just realized," She literally couldn't control her mouth; the words just flowed. "I love you."

Reina blinked, caught in some sort of trance. She looked down at Kumiko's lips, then back to her eyes. Allowing her body to act naturally, she brought a hand to Kumiko's face, brushing a lose strand of hair from her cheek. "But you already told me that."

"I did, but I don't think it was clear. Or was it?" Kumiko held Reina's hand in her cheek, leaning forward.

"You're right, it wasn't that clear." Reina leaned slowly as well, and their foreheads touched. She allowed her heart to beat fast and her cheeks to redden, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You okay?" Kumiko whispered.

"Yes."

"Can I keep being straightforward?"

Reina chuckled. "You always are."

"I want to kiss you, is that okay?"

Reina didn't dignify her with a worded answer and simply shifted her head to meet Kumiko's lips with her own, her hand slipping to grasp the back of the girl's neck. Kumiko's own hand rested on Reina's cheek as she closed her eyes, brought her whole body close and her stomach dropped.

And just like with everything that happened between them, it flowed.

Perfectly.


End file.
